Morphers: Battle for the Wheels
Morphers: Battle for the Wheels '''is an upcoming Telltale Games series based on Morphers. Synopsis As the age of the Morphers goes on, their technology starts to power down, as their supplies of Morpher Wheels heavily decrease. It turns out the Norphers are in possession of a large quantity, willing to gift it to whoever wins in the Battle for the Wheels. Episode One: Let the Games Begin! The Generation 1-3 Morphers (besides the Winters, preparing for their next magic show) are invited, in hopes of earning the grand prize: a giant piggy bank full of Morpher Wheels. The tribesmen all stand on the podiums corresponding to their villages and the Bloodbath is about to start. You assume the role of a certain Morpher/Norpher in an airship, but also take on the roles of plenty of Morphers after the Bloodbath begins. The Morpher roles you take, in order, are: # The first Morpher you take on the role of is Florence. Hide in one of the spots on the altarage. Sid finds you, so you enter a combat sequence. Press X a few times to shoot flames out of your head and melt him. # Now you are another Ingrid, Vanessa. Go to the horn of plenty and gather some akutaq. # Next you do Sheldon. Look around the feast until you find a utility belt. Open it for camping equipment. # Up next is Chuck. Eat your way through the offering until you reach a bottle of beer and a rag. # Now you return to the Norpher/Morpher. Beam yourself down and you will find Tess and Krish threatening a double suicide with Glock 17s aimed at each other's face. Say anything you want, no matter how encouraging or discouraging you are they both pull the trigger. # Next as Vincent, and Glender is gonna steal your find! Use the horror mask to scare him! # Now is a choice: you get to be either Fritz or Howard. You get in a rather brutal fight for a sack and start trying to kill the other with your spikes! Swipe at the other as Howard or kick him as Fritz, following the button combinations. How well you do is recorded, but no matter what, Howard retreats. # As Jake, bite Gordon on the nose until he loses consciousness. Pick up the basket of loaves and run. Everybody else runs away from the Horn of Plenty. After the Morning of the Bloodbath and some text options when talking to Major at lunch (make sure to thank him for getting you a hamburger!). By 12:20 PM, the midday events begin. The rest of the stuff you do includes: # As Kristian, stalk Scarlet, hide behind pipe trees (nothing bad happens if she catches you, though). # As Fiona, chop down a pipe tree by flapping your hands, and use the workbench to make a wood pike. # As Florence, you will find a Norpher! Do not attack it, though. It will give you fresh Macaron-I! # In the first group effort, control a fourio of Howard, Zak, Sebastian, and Baylee and raid Jake's camp while he is hunting! That will teach him not to bite Gordon on the nostrils! Go inside of his camp and steal some Hamanossi BLTs and logs. But your character finds them! Promise not to tattle. # As Vincent, either use Tarap, Conifer, or Birch wood to build your shack. Then build it! # As either Luke or Gordon, fight the other. Gordon would win, but he does not fight; rather, he escapes! # As Sheldon, press buttons during a fast time event of you running from Glender. Your score is saved to online, but in order to progress, you must hit an obstacle and twist your ankle, ripping open your ligaments. Glender is about to get you, so limp away from him! # As Torsten, you must commit '''fraternicide! Hide from Glenn and use Juttes to impale him to death! # As Zoe, just walk around and pick 20 blossoms. Finally, some relaxtion fromall that violence! # As Vanessa, injure yourself in any and or every way possible. Seriously. # As Fritz, go fishing Zelda-style. Reel your whip in and hope to catch some Minnows and/or Shads. # Finally, as Ted, repeat the above Fiona process and make yourself a woody Naginata! Cuz! By 6:00 PM, have some steak for dinner with Major! Talk about stuff with him, maybe your favorite Morpher chick? Have some pudding for dessert and it becomes sundown, so Major wants you to go to bed. Seriously, your character is, like, 40, WHY? Oh well. Just sneak out and go into the wastelands, and go to the funerals for Sid, Krish, Tess, and Glenn. They are nice enough to let you fire the Stern Chaser: fire it four times with A, B, X, and Y. Then, choose their disposal: interment or cremation. Later that twilight: # As Chuck, look at the night sky. IDK, your player character joins him and talks about the full moon. # As Sheldon, think about your house, converse with your brothers about home and stuff. # As Luke, have Fiona watch you go into syncope from fatigue. Then, Fiona cries to sleep. # As Zak, be a cruel and unusual butt trench and strangle him with a line and tie it to a pipe tree. # As Sebastian, be gay and hold hands with Torsten. Talk about wanting to lay with him or some s**t. # As Gordon, let the poor, majorly traumatised Vanessa into your A-Bomb Shelter and have Pop Rocks. # As Howard, recover from your spike injuries from fighting Fritz earlier and set up camp for the night. # As either Fritz or Baylee, run into the other. Suggest a ceasefire, the other will agree to your truce. # As Kristian, beg to Zoe for her to kill you. She refuses, only keeping you alive since you wanna die. # As Florence, try to break up the conflict between Glender and Vincent. It fails, so murder both. # As either Scarlet or Jake, tell a story about the other to them, choosing details ala Mad Libs. The next day, the location is changed from Lava Wastelands to the Mine. Have an omelet for breakfast and: # As Scarlet, pick 20 Golden Petunias. Good to get away from all the violence again. # As Howard, chop down a pipe tree and use a stick for the base of the sling shot. Then, go inside of the mines and look for a cobweb. Use your spiky hands to get a thread for your sling. Finally, go to Jake, who has urolithiasis, and remove the kidney stone from him. Use it as a pebble for target practice. # As Sheldon, overhear Luke and Fritz talking in the distance. They are talking about killing him. # As Chuck or Zoe, split up with the other and go on a search for resources. See what you find. # Kristian, you will get chased by Baylee like how Shell was with Glender. Kris' ankle gets sprained, too. # As either Sebastian or Torsten, agree with the other to work together today. Go in the mine and dig. # As Florence, go into Gordon's bomb shelter and put arsenic in his drink. He does not fall for it. # As Vanessa, Zak is going to fight a horde of Norphers. Steal from him while he is not looking. # As Fiona, hide in the cannabis shrubs. Keep quiet! Norphers are in the area, and attack Zak. # As Jake, after recovering from urolithiasis, explore the arena for the next minute, check out the mine. After all this, it becomes night. Beam up Florence for dinner (you are having ribs!). Go and talk, eat some protein, but (DUN DUN DUN!) Florence gulps the poisonous drink she was SUPPOSED to give to Gordon. Florence then dies from the noxious drink. Go to the funeral for Ted, Glender, Vincent, and Florence. Then: # As Vanessa, you have 1 minute to drink. No matter what, even melting the ice cream, you die of thirst. # As Morpher/Norpher, beam down and talk to Baylee about what is on her mind: winning. # As Sebastian or Gordon, huddle for warmth with the other. Talk about how gay Sebastian is nowadays. # As Fritz, fend off Scarlet, Fiona, and Torsten from your bonfire. It IS sad you getting rid of the former. # As either Zoe, Chuck, or Howard, discuss with the other about what will happen tomorrow. # As Zak, tend to your incisions and watch Sheldon, Kristian, Jake, and Luke sleep in shifts. Day 3: The Morphers go to the Urban Mountain for the next round, albeit the only alive resident is Zak. # As Jake, go on a hunt for the other tributes. Eventually, you will find an Ernestine Shock Tron. # As Baylee, camouflage yourself in some marijuana bushes. Do the same with Sebastian. # As Kristian, use your Gukgung and some harpoon spikes and practice archery on an electrical tree. # As Chuck, search for a water source. Randomly chosen, you will find either bottled water or drool. # Second group event: as Howard, Fiona, Scarlet, and Fritz, raid Luke's camp while he is hunting. # As Gordon, stroll around until you find a Norpher who gives you medical supplies. Same with Torsten. # As Zoe, overhear Zak and Sheldon talking in the distance. They wanna eat her for because she is a b. That evening, attend Vanessa's funeral, laugh or cry depending if you are nice or cruel and unusual. Then: # As Fiona, use the Wii U's microphone and sing your self to sleep. Then a loud rumble sounds. # As Morpher/Norpher, pay a visit to Sheldon and talk about his house because home is on his mind. # As Chuck, you will get in a fight with Fritz. Fritz would kill him, but Chuck uses the Molotov cocktail. # As Morpher/Norpher again, you Baylee, whose lost sight of where she is. Guide her. # As Jake, get in a fight with Scarlet. Scarlet would win, but Jake defeats her, and still spares her life. # As Luke, either let Torsten in your retreat or not. If you do not, he keeps asking until you accept. # As Howard, have a nice dusk walk... til you find a Norpher. One who gives you medical supplies. # As Zak or Kristian, hold hands with the other and talk about being bisexual and stuff. # As Sebastian, you will see a flame. But stay hidden! If not, everyone dies and you need to restart. The next day, the districts move to the Ice-Cold Volcano: a crystalline shell of a deceased volcano. Now: # Third group event! As Scarlet, Howard, Chuck, Sebastian, and Baylee, hunt for Norphers. # As Gordon, you will find Norphers. Kill all but the one who gives you a bomb; he is invincible. # As either Luke or Fiona, split up with the other and search for resources at your homeland, find ice. # As Zoe, you will get in a dagger fight with Zak. Press the buttons fast to shove him off a cliff. # As Sheldon, spin around a Freeze Pop Tree until it is chopped down. Make a wood spear with it. # As Jake, hide behind the ice cream scoops and listen to Kristian and Torsten talking in the distance. This night, have Galbi for dinner, talk to Major, have chocolate cake for dessert, attend the funerals. Next: # As Chuck, bite down an ice lolly tree and make a bed by placing ice pop part above the stick, sleep. # As Torsten, use the Wii U's microphone and hum quietly. He will imitate you. Optional but fun. # As Baylee or Luke, hold hands with the other and talk about love and some stuff I guess. # As Fiona, Howard, Zoe, and Sebastian, you will each switch perspectives and tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Again, like Mad Libs, you choose nouns, adjectives, verbs, adverbs, so on and so forth. # As Kristian, get in a fight with Jake. Sadly, the only way to progress is to kill him and steal his supplies. # As Scarlet, climb one of the Popsicle trees and rest. You have a long day ahead of you. # As Sheldon or Gordon, talk to the other about the Morphers who are still alive. The next day, the Morphers are switching routes to the Farmlands, a woodland with only killed trees. # As your character, beam down and talk to Zoe about home, and your house, too. # Fourth group event! As Sheldon, Chuck, Baylee, Gordon, and Sebastian, hunt for Norphers. # As Scarlet, construct a shack. It will be hard with only stumps and no trees, so use totems. # As Kristian, camouflage yourself in the weed shrubs. You will find Norphers talking about killing you all. # As Luke, stroll through until you overhear Fiona and Howard talking in the distance. They gonna kill ya. # As your character again, go to Torsten, who is currently questioning his sanity, and chat about it. Tonight, you are having dinner at Jake's funeral. Cherry on top of the sadness, you gotta burn him manually. # As Scarlet, gather a totem and a piece of flint for fire, strike it on your toenail. You will be unsuccessful. # As Howard, Kristian, and Zoe, sing a song in the microphone for them to cheerfully repeat together. # As Luke, walk around again and you will run into Sebastian. Talk to him and truce for the night. # As Sheldon, climb a totem by pressing buttons. It collapses and you fall on Torsten and both die. # As Fiona, tend to Chuck's wounds. Oh well, he always loses teeth and replaces them with gold ones. # As Baylee, put aperient in Gordon's ale. Laxative is poisonous to Morphers, so he dies from drinking it. The next day, the Morphers trek to the Flemyng Lands, a land of radical floating homes. And a cornucopia is there, too! The feast is replenished with food, supplies, weaponry, and memoirs for whoever may still be alive in the tributes' families. # As Chuck, walk around. You will either fall in a hole or off of the skyscraper and die no matter what. # Baylee, start fighting Howard and Sebastian. Get a blow in, but run away as Howard kills Sebastian. # As Fiona, walk around in the stupidest way until you fall into an abyss or off the building. And die. Everyone else does not attend the cornucopia feast. That afternoon, have a burger, and after lunch: # Beam down and talk to Luke about home. Also about how he is the only living adult left in his family. # As Howard or Baylee, split up with the other and search for resources. Try getting some jelly cookies! # As Kristian, attack Scarlet. Scarlet clearly has the upper hand with her spikes, but she still escapes. # As Zoe, run around with supersonic speed until you find a Norpher who gives you medical supplies. That night, attend the six funerals for Sheldon, Torsten, Gordon, Chuck, Sebastian, but not Fiona. DERP! # Beam down and decide who goes first in sleep shifts: Luke, Scarlet, Howard, Zoe, or Baylee. # Go to Kristian, who is on the hovering pirate ship, and ask questions about his sanity. Cuz he is crazy. After that, the Morphers travel to the Everglades; no, not the ones in Florida, but a mangrove forest. # As Kristian, use button combinations to punch down a nose tree. Build a shack with the wood. # As Howard, hunt for other Morphers in the mangrove swamp. Baylee is still recovering from earlier. # As Zoe, explore until you catch Luke off guard. Punch him with burning strength until he dies. # Beam down and talk to Scarlet about home. Also about how lucky she is that Howard is still alive. Tonight, attend Luke's funeral. However, a mangrove tree falls down and smashes his casket and body. Ha! # As Howard walk around until you find a bonfire. But stay hidden! The Norphers will catch you if not! # Beam down and decide if Kristian or Baylee should sleep first. Choose Baylee to be in character. # As Scarlet, scuff Zoe with your spiky hands. She will run, but you must kill her! WHY? :( The next day, you are still at the Everglades, and with only four contestants, the games are nearing an end! # Fifth group event! As Scarlet, Kristian, Baylee, and Howard, hunt for any Norphers you can find. At night, again, attend Zoe's funeral. Whether you think he is a complete b**ch or nice, laugh or cry. # Beam down to Scarlet, Howard, and Kristian, discuss the games and what will happen in the morning. # As Baylee, you will get scared by a Norpher and fall in the bog. A**hole. But he gives you a bomb! The day after, you are going to the Spiked Desert. Watch out for the spiky saguaros growing there! # Again, as Baylee, Kristian, Howard, and Scarlet, hunt for Norphers in the desert. You have 2 minutes. By the night, you have no casualties and beam up, talk to Major about how boring the games are now. # Beam down to Howard's and talk about him winning. # At Kristian's, talk about him having lost all of his sanity. # As Baylee, get your food from the offering at the Flemyng Lands and cook it, then put your fire out. # As Scarlet, chop down a cactus and attempt to start a fire with it. Like always, you are unsuccessful. Last day of the games, either there will be one or two winners. The reason why not four? You kill the others! # As Baylee, wait until Kristian is distracted and impale him through the back with a trident. # As Howard, you will find a tracking system which tracks down her iPhone and finds Scarlet. Kill her. Go to Kristian's and Scarlet's funerals at night, maybe complain to Howard for killing his younger sister. # Howard says he has diarrhea, so let him go. He has dysentery, so he s**ts out his organs and dies. The winner is Baylee Flemyng! Go have sex off screen I guess. Also, your final action in this episode is to revive the good Morphers using the Reverse Laser (it automatically decides Florence, Vanessa, Zoe, Luke, Jake, Gordon, Chuck, Krish, and Ted). The end! Trivia * Like Strong Bad, the first episode will be rated T and the rest E10+. * Like every Telltale idea here, this game is based on Minecraft: Story Mode but with a twist. Even every episode past the first one are E10+ in NA and PEGI 12+ in EU (the first episode is T in NA and PEGI 16+ in EU). Category:Video games Category:T-rated Games Category:E10+ Category:Wii U Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:PEGI 7